This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
High Efficiency Image File Format (HEIF) is a standard developed by the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) for storage of images and image sequences. The standard facilitates file encapsulation of data coded according to High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard. HEIF includes features building on top of the used ISO Base Media File Format (ISOBMFF).